


Twist of Fate Teaser

by moondragon23



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondragon23/pseuds/moondragon23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of twist and turns that you can never predict. Shawn and Carlton certainly never thought they would be soul mates, especially since they are both Alphas. Nor will that be the only challenge they face as they try to make a life together amidst ridicule, suspicion, and the loving support of friends and family. TEASER CHAPTER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of Fate Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Psych or any of its characters. All other publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> This is a teaser scene from an incomplete Omegaverse story (for those unfamiliar with the omegaverse, you can check out [this post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489)). I'm not sure when I'll have the completed story up but I think it stands well enough on its own. The eye color thing was my own creation; in my story when two people bond their left eye changes color to match their bondmates.
> 
> I would have waited to post but my grandfather died this morning and sharing stories really cheers me up. This was the only thing I had that was complete enough to post and wouldn't give away important events from any of my WIPs.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

Juliet watched Carlton carefully. Her partner had been looking pale and shaky most of the morning, though he steadfastly maintained that he was fine. Juliet didn't believe it for a minute. She suspected he had come down with the nasty stomach bug that had knocked out half the station already.

When he excused himself to head calmly, but quickly, to the restroom, she sighed and called Shawn.

Her partner's mate arrived ten minutes later, a worried look on his face. Gus was struggling to keep up as he quickly crossed the station to her. “What happened? Where's Lassie?” he asked anxiously.

“Shawn, calm down,” she said. She hadn't told Shawn why she had called him down but he must have sensed something from Carlton through their bond to know something was wrong. “I think Carlton came down with that bug going around. He's been pale and shaky all morning.”

Shawn and Gus exchanged a glance. “Where is he now?” Shawn asked.

“Still in the restroom,” she said, glancing at the door. She had discreetly mentioned to McNab Carlton wasn't feeling well, so the other male officers had avoided going in there. Her partner had been crabby enough this week before he got sick.

“I'll check on him.” Shawn glanced over at Gus, suddenly looking nervous. “Remember that thing we talked about a couple of weeks ago?”

Gus looked puzzled for a moment, then his eyes widened. “Really?” he asked in surprise.

Shawn nodded. “Yeah. Could you get it for me?”

“Sure thing.” Gus patted Shawn on the back and left.

“Is everything okay?” she asked worriedly.

Shawn grinned at her, thought it didn't completely cover his nervousness. “If I'm right, it will be. So I hope I'm right. I think I do.” He looked at her in confusion. “Do I want to be right?”

“Shawn, I have no idea what you're talking about,” she said.

Shawn sighed. “Right.” He glanced over towards the bathroom than back at her. “Well, wish me luck.”

“Good luck,” she said quietly, still not understanding what was happening. She watched Shawn walked slowly to the restroom door. He took a deep breath, almost as if to brace himself, before going inside.

A couple minutes later, Gus came in and headed straight for the restroom. He came out again quickly and headed over to her desk.

“What is going on?” Juliet asked him.

Gus shook his head, frowning but not looking too worried. “Carlton would want to be the one to tell you.”

Juliet frowned, turning to look back at the restroom door. She hoped everything was okay.

* * *

Carlton knelt next to the toilet bowl, waiting to see if anything else was going to come up. He didn't see how it would be possible. He would swear he had already expelled everything he had eaten in the last month over the past ten minutes. He figured it would be better to err on the side of caution and just wait here a few more minutes. He was too shaky to get up right now anyway.

He heard someone come into the bathroom and stifled a groan. His reputation had taken enough of a hit when news he was an Omega had gotten around the station. He didn't need a witness to him puking his guts out to make it any worse.

Footsteps headed towards him. “Lassie?”

“In here,” he croaked, feeling relief that it was his mate that had found him. He didn't care that he looked and smelled horrible right now; he just wanted the one person who could possibly make him feel better by his side.

Shawn edged into the stall and crouched down next to him. He made a face at the smell but thankfully didn't say anything. “How are you feeling?” he asked, reaching up to rub his back soothingly.

“Horrible,” Carlton admitted, knowing Shawn would feel the truth in their bond anyway.

“I'm sorry,” Shawn said. He moved closer, letting Carlton lean against him as he got comfortable on the floor. “When did it start?”

“I've been feeling off the past few days, though the vomiting didn't start until this morning,” Carlton said. Shawn nodded thoughtfully, staring at the wall opposite them. Carlton looked at Shawn, feeling his mate's nervousness. “What's going on?”

Shawn took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on the wall. “I'm just wondering if we should be celebrating.”

“We should celebrate the fact I'm sick?” Carlton asked sarcastically.

Shawn looked at him, frowning slightly. “The reason behind the sickness.” Before Carlton could ask what he meant, the bathroom door opened. “Over here!”

Guster came around the corner with a hand covering his eyes. “Here's the thing you wanted,” he said, holding a box out blindly towards Shawn.

His mate rolled his eyes. “There's nothing to see. He flushed the toilet.”

Guster made a face. “What I can smell is bad enough. I don't want to take the chance.”

“You have five seconds to get out of here, Guster,” Carlton growled.

Guster peeked through his fingers. “That threat would be more impressive if I thought you could get off the floor.” He held his fist out to Shawn. “Good luck, man.”

Shawn bumped his fist. “Thanks dude.”

Carlton looked at him quizzically as Guster left. “What was that all about?”

Shawn stared down at the box in his hands. He glanced up at Carlton, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Carlton felt a strange combination of nervousness and hope coming from him. “This,” he said, holding out the box.

Carlton took it carefully. It took him a moment to recognize what it was. “A pregnancy test?” he asked in surprise, looking over at Shawn.

His mate nodded. “The timing fits.”

“It could just be the stomach bug going around,” Carlton argued, feeling the beginnings of panic. Having kids was the reason he had gone through with the change but the reality was frightening. He wasn't ready; it was too soon.

“You and I know you never get sick.” Shawn shifted until he was sitting in front of Carlton, reaching out to hold his suddenly shaking hands. “I thought you wanted this,” he said softly.

“I do,” Carlton assured him. He looked down at the box clutched in their hands and back up at his mate. “I just didn't think it would happen so soon.”

“Me neither. But we don't know for sure that's what this is,” Shawn reminded him, looking pointedly at the box. Carlton sighed, nodding in defeat. Shawn stood up, then carefully helped Carlton to his feet. “I'll leave you to it.” Shawn ducked out of the stall, leaving him alone.

He fumbled with the box, his shaking hands making it difficult to open. Once he did, he carefully read fully through the instructions, twice, before he took the test. It felt surreal; despite all that had happened he had never really pictured himself having to do this. At stupid as it sounded, he thought he would just know.

After a few minutes he exited the stall, the small piece of plastic clenched tightly in his hand. “We have to wait.”

Shawn sighed noisily. “I hate waiting.”

Carlton chuckled. “For once, I agree with you.”

A period of silence followed. Carlton wasn't quite sure how he should feel. Should he be worried? Happy? Nervous? That last one seemed appropriate. They weren't ready for this; hadn't been ready for any of this. His first heat cycle had taken them unawares and unprepared and now they might have a child.

He sucked in a breath, a stab of longing and hope hitting him at the thought. He looked over at Shawn, knowing his mate had got that spike of emotion. Shawn reached over and squeezed his hand, acceptance and his mate's own longing flowing across the bond. “Is it time yet?” he asked.

Carlton looked at his watch. “Yes.” Shawn stepped closer as Carlton slowly opened his hand. The test was upside down; he carefully turned it over to reveal a bright pink plus symbol. He slowly looked up into Shawn's bi-colored eyes, the blue and hazel gaze that was a sign of their bond helping to steady him. “I'm pregnant.”

A smile spread across Shawn's face. “We're having a baby,” he said, his tone soft and full of wonder. He launched himself at Carlton, laughing as he held him tightly. “We're having a baby!” he shouted happily.

Carlton felt his legs go weak in shock and held onto Shawn tightly. Even so, he couldn't help the huge grin spreading over his own face. “We're having a baby,” he confirmed quietly. He felt moisture on his face and reached up to feel tears flowing from his eyes. He sniffed loudly, burying his face into Shawn's chest.

He felt Shawn still, arms shifting to wrap comforting around him. He tilted Carlton's head back, running a thumb worryingly under his tear-streaked eyes. “Are you okay, Carlton?”

He nodded, giving Shawn a reassuring smile. “I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed right now.” He looked down, putting a hand protectively over his stomach. There was a new life growing inside him and the responsibility of keeping himself and his child safe was starting to hit.

Luckily, Shawn sensed this and distracted him in the most effective way possible. His mate kissed him, not letting him go until all thoughts and worries were pushed out of his head. “No more worrying,” Shawn said as he pulled away. “Plenty of time for that later. Right now we need to celebrate.”

The thought of food still made him sick, though he wouldn't say no to a chance to get some fresh air. “I have work to do,” he reminded Shawn.

“Nope. You're taking the rest of the day off,” Shawn stated. He gave Carlton a quick kiss and stepped back. “Go get your stuff. I'll talk to the Chief.”

“What are you going to tell her?” Carlton asked.

Shawn frowned. “I was planning on the truth, but I can hold off if you don't want me to.”

Carlton shook his head. “Go ahead. She's going to find out soon anyway.”

Shawn smiled. “You get cleaned up. I'll meet you out there.” He gave Carlton another kiss before leaving.

Carlton smiled as he walked over to the sinks. He put the pregnancy test down, strangely loath to the idea of throwing it out. It seemed wrong to simply toss something that had so drastically changed his life. Snorting at his sentimentality, he made himself toss the test in the trash. Great, he was already becoming a slave to his hormones. Shawn's going to have a fun nine months ahead of him.

He smiled wickedly as he imagined sending Shawn out for tuna fish, ketchup, and pork rinds at three in the morning. Looks like he would be in charge again for awhile. Laughing, he finished cleaning up and left to find his mate.

* * *

Shawn almost ran into Gus as he came around the corner from the restroom. “So?” his friend asked nervously.

Shawn glanced around to see if anyone was in earshot. While he had the go ahead to tell the Chief, he doubted Carlton wanted the whole station to know the news just yet. Satisfied they were unobserved, he grinned broadly at Gus. “Yes.”

Gus thumped him hard on the back. “Congratulations man!”

Shawn took several wheezing breaths, caught off guard by his friend's enthusiastic support. “Thanks,” he gasped. “But let's keep it quiet for now, all right?”

“What about Juliet?” Gus asked.

Shawn shook his head. “Let's let Carlton be the one to tell her.” He headed for the Chief's office, Gus following behind him. He stopped Gus at the door. “Sorry, private meeting.” He closed the door in his face, turning to face a puzzled Chief of Police.

“Can I help you Mr. Spencer?” Vick asked, a thread of disapproval in her tone.

“Sorry, I just didn't want the news banded around the station just yet.” He stepped closer to her desk and cleared his throat, feeling suddenly nervous. “I came to ask if Carlton could have the rest of the day off.”

Vick's look turned sympathetic. “Stomach bug?”

“No.” Shawn took a deep breath, barely controlling his grin. “Morning sickness.”

Vick stared at him blankly for a moment before comprehension dawned on his face. “I see,” she said in surprise. “In that case I will grant Detective Lassiter the rest of the day off with the condition he comes into my office first thing in the morning to discuss how this will affect his duties in the field.” Shawn nodded; he knew Carlton wouldn't like being restricted in any way but he didn't want his mate or his child hurt. “Also convey my congratulations to him,” she continued, smiling at Shawn.

Shawn grinned back. “Can do, Chief. Thank you.”

Vick nodded. “You're welcome Mr. Spencer. Now get out of here.”

Still grinning, Shawn exited the office. He spotted Carlton coming up from the restroom and darted over to him. “We're good to go.” He frowned when he noticed Carlton looking pale again. “You okay?”

Carlton smiled wearily. “Yeah, though I'm glad my stomach is already empty.”

Shawn wrapped an arm around Carlton and let his mate lean on him as they walked to his desk. “How about we postpone the celebrating for tonight and spend the afternoon watching movies on the couch?”

Carlton sighed happily. “That sounds perfect.”

Juliet was waiting for them at Carlton's desk. “How are you feeling?”

Carlton straightened up, looking at Shawn. He took a step back, leaving it up to his mate to decide what to say. “I'm fine,” Carlton said, turning back to his partner. He moved around her and started collecting his things.

She frowned as she watched him. “Are you going somewhere?”

“The Chief gave me the rest of the day off.” He shrugged into his jacket before turning to face Juliet. “We wanted some time to celebrate the good news.” He motioned for Shawn, who came over and stood next to him.

Juliet looked at them with a puzzled frown. “What are you talking about?”

“Lassie doesn't have a stomach bug,” Shawn said. He glanced at Carlton, both of them hiding grins as they waited for Juliet to figure it out.

It didn't take her that much longer. She looked at Carlton in surprise. “You're pregnant?!” she yelled.

Shawn winced as half the police station looked their way. He really hoped Carlton hadn't wanted to keep this private. His mate chuckled, smiling at his partner. “Yes, I'm pregnant.”

With a loud squeal, Juliet launched herself at them, grabbing them both around the neck and jumping up and down. Carlton protested, trying to shove her off. “Jesus, O'Hara! Pull yourself together!”

Juliet stepped back, though she couldn't help bouncy slightly in excitement. “I'm just so happy for you two. I mean, it's sudden but I know you guys were talking about having kids and I'm so glad you didn't catch that nasty bug.”

“Me too,” Shawn said, pulling Carlton towards him. He could see plenty of curious officers watching them, most with smiles on their faces. It was a better reception than they had received when Carlton's Omega status had been revealed. Babies tended to have that effect on people. “Now, I'd like to get my pregnant mate home to rest.”

“Of course,” Juliet said, stepping aside. “I'll see you tomorrow, partner.”

Shawn led the way out of the station, stopping to accept congratulations from several people along the way. He could feel Carlton was surprised by the honest happiness they were shone and didn't try to rush him despite the fact his mate was leaning on him more the longer they took. By the time they made it out the door he was supporting nearly all of Carlton's weight but he could feel the happiness radiating off him.

“You keep leaning on me this much and I'll carry you,” he threatened as he helped Carlton down the stairs.

His mate glared at him. “You do and I'll take you down.”

Shawn snorted. “In your condition?”

“Try me.”

Shawn shook his head. “Still feisty I see.”

“I was born an Alpha, Shawn,” Carlton reminded him. “I'm never just going to lay down and submit.”

“I wouldn't love you if you did.” He got them over to the car and helped Carlton inside. He climbed in and buckled up before turning to his mate. “Want to grab anything to eat before we head home?”

Carlton groaned, clutching his stomach. “No food.”

Shawn sighed, reaching over to rub Carlton's shoulder. “Okay, no food. I'm sure there's something at home if you change your mind.” He started the car and pulled out of the station.

Carlton reached up and grabbed his hand. “Thanks Shawn.”

Shawn smiled. “No problem Carlton.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have half a dozen prompts I started for Shassie week back in April. I'll probably be working on them over the next few days in order to keep busy and as a way of coping. So keep an eye out for more stories soon.


End file.
